yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 14 Episode 7: A Standard Drug Bust
Participants Aiden Nagara, Deryk Young Section heading -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BeEDQMLtyGY) There was a knock on the door by the time Aiden noticed the blue and red lights washing over the windows like waves on the beach front. "Shit what could the pigs want.." Aiden would hop up from the couch Yukina had let him sleep on and started to make his way over to the door. 'Glad Yukina isnt here right now, this could be bad.' Meanwhile Deryk was standing in a dim lit hallway. He would be responding to his very first mission call. It was a standard drug bust. Orders; gain access, search the place, and arrest anyone on sight if illicit material is found. Deryk's chest would be pounding as he stared at the door infront of him. The room that the call was made on. A bead of sweat would trickle from his forehead. He would jump slightly as he felt a hand be placed on his shoulder. "Nervous?" One of his fellow officers would ask, "Don't worry the first one is always the hardest. Just wait till that cherry pops, you'll be fine." "Is now the time for perverted jokes?" Deryk would respond. "Hey we can't be serious all the time, lighten up carrot top, and have a little fun for christs sake." Deryk would let out a sigh and relax a bit but tense up again as the handle of the door started to turn. The officer behind him would say again, "Nows the time to show us what you got, go for it sparky." The door would swing openand Aiden would see the almost 4 police officers standing in the hall way. "Um is there something i can help you with?" Deryk would stare right at Aiden and take in a breath as if to say something when the other officer interupted again. "Well aint this a sight, two carrot tops." The Officer would flash his badge as he pushed his way past Aiden into the flat. "KPD kid, we were given reports of a strange scent in the area, and unfamilure parties coming and going from this location. Mind if we take a look around?" Aiden would cross his arms and retort, "I do actual now can you le-" "Thats to bad kid cause you see we have a warent to search this place, permision or not." Aiden would grit his teeth and turn away to go sit back on the couch. Deryk would turn to the other officers and speak out, "Alright guys orders are to search the place, leave no pillow unturned." In a matter of seconds the place would be turned upside down. Food and plates would be tossed onto counters out of the cabnets. Pillows and cussions thrown into piles in the corners. Sheets ripped off the bed. Even the matress would have been turned over to see what was under it. Drawers would be pulled out of their respective desks and stacked on the floor paintings pulled from the wall. Everything was moved turned over or removed from the area it was orriginally in. Once the officers were satisfied with the search Deryk and the other man who seemed to do most of the talking would aproach Aiden. This time however, Deryk would be doing the talking."Aiden Nagara correct? Im Officer Young of the KPD. After investigation of this location we have found two rolled cigerettes containing mariuana and a small ziplock bag also containing mariuana. I am going to have to place you under immediate arrest." Deryk would take out his standard issue handcuffs and asked Aiden to hold out his hands. Aiden would comply, realising he had no other choice. Deryk would slap the cuffs around Aiden's wrists and start to read him his rights, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one an attorney will be provided at no charge to you. Now then please come with me. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzX0rhF8buo) With one hand at the back of Aidens neck and the other just above the chain of the cuffs, Deryk would lead Aiden out of the appartment building. As Deryk pushed him to the car Aiden would take a moment to look up at a window on the building across the way. That window would be the window to Yukina's office. He had no idea if she was in there at this time, or if she would even be looking out that window, but something compelled him to look over there and he didn't know why. He then would feel Deryks hand press down on the top of his head as he was placed into the back of a squad car. It felt like a final look at what he called life. It seemed like a blur between the time being pushed into the squad car and being pulled out of it. Aiden would be forced to walk into a holding cell in which he sat for what seemed like hours until his name was called. Once called he entered a metal door that opened to the side of the holding cell. He stepped in front of a wall with lines and measurements where he had his mug shot taken and then was passed into another room which seemed to be made of solid metal. Once in this room a couple officers would frisk Aiden and have him remove his piercings. Everything taken from him would be placed in a lock box and filed under his number. Aiden would be issued the number 0583506. After his items were taken from him he would be given a change of clothes, a uniform with this number printed on it. Once changed he would be taken into another room where a young lady with blonde hair would enter with a machine hooked up to a needle. She would speak softly and ask Aiden to hold out his arm. He would do as asked as he was in no position to resist now. The girl would inject the needle into his arm and draw his blood. Enough for the machine to analyse. Then she would disapear and Aiden would be admited into another cell. Deryk would walk into the office where the blood work is processed. "So that Aiden guy, how many drugs did you find in his blood work." Deryk would ask Ashley, the blond girl. "Oddly enough none.." The young girl would respond. "Though i have a question." She would look up to Deryk with a quizical expresion before speaking again, "How does it feel knowing you arrested your own brother?" Deryk would tilt his head in confusion,"Huh? um I dont know. Why" Ashely would pause a moment, "Wait you mean you didnt know?" "Know what? Ashley is there something your not telling me." Ashley would nod and continue. "That guy, Aiden Nagara, Once his blood was processed it revealed a positive relation to your own DNA. So that guy is definately related to you, and judging by how close the match is, I'd deffinately say he is your brother." Deryk would be awestruck as he contemplated this, "No way show me the data." Deryk would sit down at Ashley's desk and read over the information. He couldnt believe his eyes, the DNA was over a 50% match. "So Aiden Nagara, is my brother... I just arrested, my brother."- Category:Ark 14